Strange Way of Fighting
by Deviant Overlord
Summary: NaruSasu - SasuNaru READ IT! YOU WON'T BE DISAPOINTED!


I DO NOT OWN "NARUTO—ナルト—™" AND/OR ANYTHING NARUTO RELATED, THIS STORY IS MEERLY MADE FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.

©Masashi Kishimoto - NARUTO—ナルト—™

WARNING THIS IS A YAOI BASED STORY (BOYxBOY) SasuNaru FanFiction. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

YAOI FANS PLEASE ENJOY!

Key:

N = Naruto speaking in general.

N/T = Naruto's thoughts etc...

S = Sasuke

Sa = Sakura

INTRO

Before Shippuden events. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi are out training at the field where KIA stone is, in the middle of a forest and Kakashi is late as usual...

Strange Way of Fighting

Naruto: God! Where is Kakashi?! He's always late!

Sasuke: Shut up dobe.

N: Eh?! What did you say?!

Sakura: Naruto! Shut up and stop annoying Sasuke!

Inner Sakura: I love seeing Sasuke angry! Kyaaaaa!

N: Geese Sakura, your so mean.

S: I have to admit though he's really starting to annoy me, all this time wasted when we could've been training.

(Kakashi jumps from a tree in front of them out of nowhere)

Kakashi: Sorry guys this old lady needed help with her shopping-

N: Stop telling lies Sensei! I'll bet you got lost reading your book or something!

K: *cough* Yea, anyway what were going today is somewhat complicated.

Sa: What do you mean?

K: We've been given a mission to find some robbers around this area that go by the name "The Black Masked Bandits". We are to capture them NOT kill them and bring them in for questioning.

N: Sounds easy enough.

K: Don't get ahead of yourself Naruto, they are very skilled Ninja Bandits.

S: Just shut up Usuratonkachi.

N: Sasuke-Teme!

K: Quiet you two!

N: He started it!

K: You will be split in to two cells. Sakura, you're with me we need to protect to you we don't want you hurt, you need to tend to us if we get wounded. Which leaves Sasuke and Naruto.

Sa/T: What! I won't be with Sasuke?!

N: Eh?! I don't want to be with this looser!

S: Speak for yourself dobe!

K: Me and Sakura will head North, you two go East they're expected to be in one of those directions. Here's a flare, use it if you find them and well head right over. We've got one too so look out for it.

N/T: Why do I have to be with HIM?! I really wanted to be with Sakura. *depressed*

K: Right! Head out!

Everyone dispersed into the forest.

(Naruto was caught up in his thoughts and took him longer to realise what Kakashi said and was left there looking like and idiot)

N: Oi! Sasuke wait up!

S: Hurry up then dobe.

N: I said slow down!

S: And I said hurry up!

N/T: This conversation sounds weird.

(Naruto tripped up on a branch and fell to the ground and lost his breath)

(Sasuke runs back)

S: You idiot were wasting time here get up!

N: -S -S Sasuke I can't -b -breath...

S: You just lost your breath you'll be fine in a minute. Stop acting like a baby.

(Naruto had never lost his breath before and thought he was dying. Sasuke reaches for Naruto's hand and pulls him up to his feet)

S: Your such a dobe.

(Sasuke brushes dirt our of Naruto's hair very slow and passionately which is very awkward for Naruto)

N: S- Sasuke what're you doing?

S: N- nothing... Lets go.

N/T: What was that all about?

*swishing of leaves and trees* (Very awkward silence as Naruto is usually throwing insults or telling Sasuke to wait up)

N/T: Damn, it's to quiet.

N: Err, Oi! Sasuke what was that all about back there?

*silence*

N: Sasuke! Did you hear me?!

*silence*

N/T: He's so annoying!

S/T: He's so annoying!

N/T: Maybe I should say something harsh to get his attention.

N: Oi, Teme! What is your fucking problem?! Answer me when I'm talking to you!

(Naruto picks up a rock and just in time he hits Sasuke on the back of the head as he runs on)

S/T: That's fucking it!

(Sasuke runs toward Naruto and Naruto is now scared as hell)

N/T: Why the hell did I do that?!

(Sasuke spears Naruto to the ground *thump* and throws a punch at Naruto's face but he blocks it so Sasuke uses his other hand to punch him the stomach)

S: What do you think your doing?! Huh? Do you think your hard or something?! *punch, punch, punch* *punch, punch, punch*

N: I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't- argh! That hurt! Stop please!

(Naruto's face is bloodied from Sasuke's punches)

(Sasuke then realises what he's done and feels sorry for him)

S/T: Shit what have I done?! Look at his face! We can't complete the mission like this!

N: *coughing blood*

S: Fuck! I'm so sorry Naruto!

N: Y- your sorry? Hahaha!

S/T: What Is he laughing at I just beat him up?

(Naruto uses Sasuke's position on top of him to his advantage and grabs his balls with his right hand and slowly tightens the grip)

S: Arghh! Stop dobe it isn't funny! Arghhhhh!

N: Now do you know what it feels like to be the opposite person.

(Tighten)

S: Arghhhhh! Fuck please Naruto stop! I'm sorry I'll do anything!

(Naruto stops tightening his grip and slowly loosens a bit. Sasuke is relieved, but just realised what he said and wish he hadn't)

N: Anything?

S: Well to an extent obviously. (Trying not to sound cheeky)

(Tighten)

N: That's a shame...

S: Arghhhhhhh!

N: I was hoping to have some fun.

S: Stop! OK I'll do anything!

N: That's more like it.

(Takes his hand off Sasuke's balls)

N: Take my clothes off.

(Sasuke backs off to a tree farish away)

S: Fuck no! That's so gay! What is with you?!

N: I thought you felt the same way?

*silence*

N: Well do you?

S: I don't know... I'm confused.

(Sasuke really wanted to but at the same time he didn't)

N: I think I deserve compensation for what you done to me.

S: What! You threw a stone at me! You started it dobe! If anyone is getting compensation is should be me!

N: You started it by brushing my hair in a weird way!

S: So... I didn't mean anything like that.

N: Yeah.

S: Shut up usuratonkachi! Why are you acting like this anyway? It's not even like you one bit?

*silence*

N: That time we kissed...

(Sasuke's face reddened and wondered which time he was talking about)

N: I realised I had special feelings for you... Strange feelings that I've never had before...

S/T: Th- That's like me.

N: I hated you since then because you were always calling me names and hated me. I resented you up until now, and I just though you felt the same way...

S: W- well... *gulp* I- I do Naruto...

(Naruto's eyes widened with joy and excitement)

N: REALLY?!

S: Y- yes.

(Naruto ran to Sasuke with his bloodied face and Sasuke felt nothing but guilt)

S/T: I feel sorry for him.

N: *cuddle*

(Sasuke was shocked, he'd never had an intimate culled off anyone before)

N: I love you Sasuke...

(Sasuke's eyes started to water)

S: I love you too dobe.

(They both cuddled) (Sasuke was starting to feel inferior as Naruto was the one doing all the cuddling, he was even being pushed into the tree by Naruto. He didn't want to be the Uke)

S/T: I'm sure as hell not being the Uke here!

(Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek)

N: Sasuke...

S: I'm going to be the one on top usuratonkachi!

(Sasuke threw Naruto to the ground along with himself forcefully, causing Naruto to let out a short moan of pain)

N: I'm sure not going to be the Uke Teme!

(Naruto flipped Sasuke over)

S: What, and you think I am?

(They changed places at least 3 times and they knew it wasn't going anywhere)

S: Ugh! Fine! I'll be the Uke this time! I'll remember this Usuratonkachi!

N: Hehe, I always get my way.

S: Do you even know what to do?

N: Err, well I've got a rough idea how it works.

S: Damn you really are a dobe! For starters you have to get me hard!

N: What? Hard?

S: OMG you really are so stupid! I'll do it myself!

(Sasuke took of his white shorts and threw them behind him followed by his boxers. He started to rub his member up and down and gradually it got bigger although he was quite embarrassed)

S: Hmmm, hmm...

N: Right I think I know what to do now.

S: Hurry up then!

(Naruto grabbed Sasuke's member and slowly started to jerk it)

S: Faster dobe!

(Naruto started going really fast and Sasuke was getting very appetising orgasms)

S: Ahhhhhh! Ughh, ohhhhh... Fuck Naruto! Your so good at this!

N: Hehe thanks.

S: Put it in your mouth now.

N: Ew! That's disgusting!

S: FFS Naruto that's what you're supposed to do! I should've been Seme.

(Sasuke was loosing his patience with Naruto and though about just calling it off)

N: Fine I'll do what I seen on this vid a while ago, I think it's disgusting though...

(Naruto put his finger in his mouth and started to lick it. When Sasuke saw this he knew exactly what he was going to do next and was finally getting turned on more)

Naruto stuck his finger inside Sasuke and began sucking Sasukes dick. One finger, two, three and finally four. Sasuke was letting out some really strange orgasms that made Naruto chuckle a bit. He had girly moans, very masculine ones like he was being stabbed and really squeaky ones.

S: N- Naruto *gasp* I'm gonna cum...

Naruto made a reassuring "Uh huh". Because he couldn't speak obviously and Sasuke exploded his load in Naruto's mouth.

S: Ughhhhh! Ahhhhhh!

Sasuke hips were jerking up and down as he exploded inside Naruto's moist warm mouth.

S: Ahhhh, fuck that was soo goo-

Naruto smacked Sasuke on the lips and began snogging him with Sasuke's cum still inside his mouth. Sasuke made choking sounds as he tasted his cum for the first time, he thought it tasted disgusting and threw Naruto off him and spat it out of his mouth.

S: What the hell Naruto! There's no need for that!

N: I'm just doing what happened on the vid. Sorry.

S: Ugh never mind just get on with it. I supposes you know what to do now?

N: Err, yeah! *Naruto said nervously*

Naruto pulled his top off. Sasuke thought he looked like heaven under his blue white and orange jumper. He was a little skinny Sasuke thought but all the same he thought he looked beautiful. Naruto then took of his pants very slowly, teasing Sasuke very much.

S: Hurry up dobe your taking for ever!

Naruto didn't listen. He liked teasing Sasuke and seeing him pissed.

S: At last! You finally got your pants off.

N: I'm gonna put it in now.

Sasuke really didn't like the though of such and idiot being inside him and cuming in him, Sasuke never had sex before and to be quite honest he was a little scared.

S: OK

*push*

S: Arghh!

N: Does it hurt?

S: A bit, just shut up and get on with it.

*slam*

Naruto had hit Sasuke's prostate dead on with the first thrust.

S: Oh fuck Naruto! Ahhhh! That feels so good! Do it again!

Naruto hit Sasuke's prostate nearly every time and he too was letting out moans.

N: Ahh, ohhhhh, this feels so good!

S: Ahhhh, y- you talk to m- much.

Sweat was dripping from them, sweat from Naruto's face was all gathering on his chin and dripping on Sasuke's face. Sasuke felt as if they were somehow bind to each other and this moment was destined to be.

S: I love you s- so mu- much Naruto.

N:I love you too Sasuke. *kiss*

(A few thrusts later...)

N: I'm gonna cum Sasuke!

S: Go! Fill me up usuratonkachi!

N: Aghhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhh! *panting* Ughhh!

Naruto fell on top of Sasuke and whispered in his ear,

N: Thank you Sasuke.

S: Your welcome dobe haha.

N: You actually laughed?!

S: We were supposed to be looking for bandits, haha!

N: Oh shit! I forgotten all about that!

S: Ah, well this was much better don't you think?

N: Much better.

The End

I hope you enjoyed it! I know the interest in it fell at some bits but it was sill fucking good I hope! Please write a review, and as always have an awesome day!


End file.
